This invention relates to the compounds having the structure: ##STR6## wherein "R" represents hydrogen or lithium with the compound having the structure: ##STR7## of this species useful in augmenting or enhancing the patchouli aroma of perfume compositions and perfumed articles and colognes and where the composition having the structure: ##STR8## is used as an intermediate in preparing the compound having the structure: ##STR9##
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) the fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish these natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Patchouli-like aromas are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles such as anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, cosmetic powders and drier added fabric softener articles, as well as colognes.
Tricyclic ketone compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR10## are shown to be useful in augmenting or enhancing woody, camphoraceous and ambery aromas in perfumes, perfumed articles and colognes. These tricyclic ketones are shown to be useful intermediates in preparing tricyclic alcohols defined according to application for U.S. Letters Pat. Ser. No. 206,649 filed on Nov. 13, 1980, of which the instant case is a continuation-in-part.
The disclosure of said application U.S. Letters Pat. Ser. No. 206,649 filed on Nov. 13, 1980 is accordingly, and hereby incorporated into the instant case by reference.